If $n$ is the smallest positive integer for which there exist positive real numbers $a$ and $b$ such that
\[(a + bi)^n = (a - bi)^n,\]compute $\frac{b}{a}.$
Solution: We start with small cases.  For $n = 1,$ the equation becomes
\[a + bi = a - bi,\]so $2bi = 0,$ which means $b = 0.$  This is not possible, because $b$ is positive.

For $n = 2,$ the equation becomes
\[a^2 + 2abi - b^2 = a^2 - 2abi - b^2 = 0,\]so $4abi = 0,$ which means $ab = 0.$  Again, this is not possible, because both $a$ and $b$ are positive.

For $n = 3,$ the equation becomes
\[a^3 + 3a^2 bi + 3ab^2 i^2 + b^3 i^3 = a^3 - 3a^2 bi + 3ab^2 i^2 - b^3 i^3,\]so $6a^2 bi + 2b^3 i^3 = 0,$ or $6a^2 bi - 2b^3 i = 0.$  Then
\[2bi (3a^2 - b^2) = 0.\]Since $b$ is positive, $3a^2 = b^2.$  Then $a \sqrt{3} = b,$ so $\frac{b}{a} = \boxed{\sqrt{3}}.$